


Like a Cat

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Crush, Cats, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fem!Kai, Fem!Sehun, Fem!lay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Roommates, Secret Crush, fem!baekhyun, fem!chen, fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: [Prompt #G18] There are a lot of reasons why Baekhee adores her room mate, Kim Junghae, but she wishes she was just a bit more observant to realize Baekhee's been in love with her since forever and that she's not jealous of a cat for no reason.





	Like a Cat

There are a lot of reasons why Baekhee adores her room mate, Kim Junghae. Superficially, she's just super pretty—petite, the skinnier side of slender, with long, dyed auburn hair that skims the top of her perky butt, and very pink lips that always curl up at the ends. She just looks like a fun person, and Baekhee knows firsthand she is, as well as knowing her warmth and consideration of others. If anyone asks for help, Junghae will help. Sometimes, she won't even have a snarky remark. Sometimes. That humour is just another part of her irresistible charm.

Junghae's pretty much an angel on Earth. A saint walking among the scum of their university's campus. Humans are not worthy of her presence. Men in particular.

"Men are scum."

Joonmyun appears confused more than offended, looking up from the flimsy paperback his professor calls a textbook but seeing no particular reason for his friend to sound so bitter. "What's the lesser sex done now, Baek?" he sighs.

"He's just fawning all over her like a lovestruck puppy. I hate it." Joonmyun follows Baekhee's heated glare and finally spots Chanyeol leaning close to Junghae, who's laughing at something and holding her cardigan closed over her chest. "Why is he practically shoving his face in her boobs?" Nonexistent as they are. It’s the principal of the thing.

"'And why is she smiling about it?'" Joonmyun adds, as though reading Baekhee’s mind but actually pulling from a script she usually follows when Junghae and people other than herself, particularly boys, are involved. "Baek, you can just go over there and see what's up. You know them both—Chanyeol's probably saying something stupid just to make her laugh. You're perfectly capable of acting like an adult."

"No," Baekhee moans and leans into him, whining more when he just leans with her, tilting them both. "I'm super gay and too sad to function."

"Welcome to my world."

Baekhee elbows his ribs, relishing in his pained groan for a while. Junghae touches Chanyeol's arm, tilting her head way back to look at his face— _she’s so fucking cute and petite!!!_ —and says something like a goodbye before they split up. She heads towards the main gates of campus, probably on her way back to the apartment she and Baekhee share. Chanyeol turns around and goes back the way they'd came, although he raises and arm and shouts a greeting when he notices Baekhee and Joonmyun.

Joonmyun catches her elbow before she can leave. "Don't be rude. Chanyeol is your friend, too. Your salty ass jealousy can wait."

"Fine, Mom," Baekhee hisses. "I'll just suffer in silence."

"Good," Joonmyun hisses back and smiles at Chanyeol. "Hi! Done with class?"

"I've got some time before my next one." He folds his long legs and sits on Joonmyun's other side, which Baekhee's happy for. She doesn’t have anything pointy to place under his seat. "I was just walking Junghae part way home. She had something to do."

"What is it?" Baekhee's nosy. Her vows of silence never last long, anyway. Plus, Junghae usually texts her when something comes up; they like to keep tabs on each other.

Chanyeol only shrugs, lying through his teeth. "No idea. Ask her later, I guess."

Speaking of… Baekhee’s pocket vibrates and screams—she recorded Junghae while tickling her, achieving the perfect sample of her unmistakable whine. **i’m back home early. our daughter was being naughty.**

Baekhee frowns and ignores Chanyeol and Joonmyun, texting back a string of question marks. Their daughter? They’ve joked about Sehee and Junghwa being like their queer babies, but just _our daughter_...could mean anything.

Rather than a text reply, a loading frame pops up, downloading a photo…

Of a smiling tabby kitten.

**congrats, baek. you’re a momma to a beautiful baby girl~ < ω>**

“What the fuck.”

Her comment cuts through Joonmyun and Chanyeol’s music nerd talk. From the furrow of Joonmyun’s eyebrows, he’s ready to scold her for _such language_ , but when she wordlessly shows him her texts, he says the exact same thing.

“When did Junghae get a cat?” He looks at Chanyeol.

“Uhh…” His eyes waver under their scrutiny. “Recently?”

Joonmyun looks at Baekhee, still frowning at her phone. “Our building doesn’t even allow animals, does it?”

“Only if they know about them,” she mutters. It’s an adorable kitten; she loves cute, fluffy things. But not telling your own roommate when bringing in a stranger is kind of shitty, even if it is a super cute cat that looks a lot like your long-time, unattainable crush. She shuts her phone off with a huff.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chanyeol’s concern is genuine, and that just annoys Baekhee even more.

"Peachy."

"She's been complaining about a headache for a while, now," Joonmyun sighs, displacing his physical pain to Baekhee and flipping his book closed. "I think I'll take her back home. She can be Junghae's problem, then."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He gets to his feet and pulls Joonmyun up and offers a hand to Baekhee, although she ignores it and pretends she just didn’t see it. He awkwardly slips it into his pocket and leans down a little to talk to her. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." She can hide her face when Joonmyun puts his arm around her shoulders. "Be seeing you."

"Bye, Chanyeol.” Joonmyun waves. “Learn things."

"Always, hyung. See you later."

Rather than her own home, Baekhee nudges Joonmyun to keep walking towards the end of the hall, where Joonmyun lives in a two-bedroom all by his lonesome. It must be nice to have money, but one would assume that with money comes the funds to hire someone to clean up after him. Joonmyun would be a terrible househusband.

Baekhee pushes aside a pile of clothes on his bed and burrows into his pillows with a frustrated whine. Joonmyun drops his bag and books beside hers with his usual belief in order among chaos and sits beside her.

They don’t talk for a while. Baekhee moans and groans and sighs a lot; Joonmyun lets her and amuses himself with playing her hair. She’d dyed it a pretty brown with streaks of red about a month ago. The black roots don’t show as much, but the more her hair grows out, the more noticeable they’ll become, and she’ll probably go back to the hairdresser and pick a totally different color and style.

"You know, Baek," Joonmyun says, picking up another section of hair to continue the messy braid he's been weaving in the girl's hair, "if you just told her outright about your feelings, you wouldn't be here moping."

"Maybe I _like_ to mope." Baekhee mumbles, nearly asleep after her mini tantrum. Being bitter is draining, and she’s already feeling bad for being such a prick to Chanyeol. He’s sweet and a genuinely nice guy. She also loves when people play with her hair. Especially Joonmyun, because he has really soft, pretty hands that never pull or tug. She slithers out of her cocoon of misery and crosses her arms over his thighs. "Maybe it's just an excuse to lay on your lap."

"You don't need an excuse for that." Joonmyun's an actual angel. A slob of an angel, but an angel all the same. Baekhee knows the best people. She's well aware that she's kept the poor guy awake, talking his ear off on the phone or sometimes just crying. He's always patient and understanding, for the most part. "If this helps, then I'm glad." He ties off the braid and begins another one to match.

Baehkee mopes silently, watching the dorky Star Wars clock on the desk tick away the time. She really does appreciate Joonmyun, especially at times like this, when he’s being a lovesick brat.

“You’re a direct person, Baekhee, and I really respect that, but I think you should just tell Junghae that you like her.”

“But it’s _weird_. Like, who _wouldn’t_ be freaked out they slept with a huge gay for, like, over a year?”

“Is Junghae that kind of a person?”

“...No. She isn’t. She’s the kindest and most open person I know.” When their friend Kyungsoo wasn’t sure of their identity, Junghae spent a week with them, researching and studying and thinking and listening and crying together. She was the first one to happily greet Kyungsoo when they’d shown up in a pretty dress and flats, laughing when Kyungsoo flashed a bit of thigh and the biking shorts beneath their skirt.

Baekhee groans and holds a pillow over her face. Feelings aren’t usually this hard; she could march right up to someone and say if she liked them or not when in grade school. She’s a long way from then, though, and her feelings have changed a lot. She also doesn’t usually have feelings of wanting to make out and cuddle with her close friends.

Joonmyun ties the finished braids together—Baekhee only has one elastic on her wrist—and grabs a comic book from among his blankets. He’s read it often, but he still enjoys it. Folding it open, he starts singing something from a recent drama, and Baekhee really is a couple blinks away from sleep when the door crashes open, and Dumb and Dumber spill in.

"Hello, girls. I've asked you to knock."

"It's not like you ever have any company. Oh, hi, Baekhee unnie."

"You don't need company to be caught compromised, Sehee," Baekhee mumbles. She glares at the duo hazily, laughing when Junghwa's face turns pink while Sehee struggles to understand. "Junghwa gets it!" She gasps and points accusingly at the younger girl, hopping up off of Joonmyun’s lap so fast she nearly hits his chin with her head. "Junghwa?! Why do you get it?"

"Get what?" Sehee nudges her close friend. " _Get what_?"

" _Nothing_!" Junghwa whines and pushes Sehee away. "Just forget about it." She snatches a stuffed Boba Fett from the desk chair and sits in its place.

Joonmyun sighs. When he entered college, he expected a lot of changes, but becoming a parent was not one of them. "Girls, please. Baekhee's not feeling well."

"Still lovesick?" Baekhee feels well enough to chuck a pillow at Sehee's head.

Junghwa, on the other hand, is still her favorite. “Can I do anything for you, unnie?” She's surrounded by angels, but Baekhee shakes her head. There's nothing that can heal a hurting heart. "Text me, if I can get you anything," she says. "We’re going to your apartment, now, to see Junghae unnie."

"For being a self-proclaimed dog person, you switch allegiances awfully fast," Sehee snarks. 

"I like cute things. As if you can say anything different."

"Cats are jerks." She’ll still take dozens of photos and selfies with the kitten for her Instagram. No one has any doubt.

"You just don't like them because they remind you of yourself." Junghwa dances out of reach with a squealing laugh and catches Sehee’s wrists. “Let’s just go. Let Baekhee unnie nap or something.”

“Thank you, Junghwa. You’re my favorite.”

Sehee frowns and drags Junghwa to a stop, glaring at Baekhee accusatorily. “What about me?”

“You’re also my favorite...” Sehee sticks her tongue out at Junghwa. “When Junghwa’s not around.” Her favorite giggles and gets a head start, already to the front door of the apartment when Sehee finally reacts.

Joonmyun yawns widely, ending in a sigh that slopes his shoulders forward. “A nap sounds good. I don’t want to do anything right now.”

“You and me both.” Baekhee grabs the stuffed toy Junghwa had knocked on the floor and rolls up on her back to drag a blanket from beneath her legs. “C’mon, oppa. Nap time.” She pats the spot beside her.

“You still aren’t going to go home?”

“Not just yet. I really do have a headache, now.”

There’s a throb in Joonmyun’s temples. Baekhee can be such a toddler, sometimes. “You know," he drawls, "the best way to get rid of it…”

“Is to sleep, now shush and cuddle me.”

There’s nothing else to say; they’d just argue in circles and both develop migraines, so fine, they’ll nap their feelings away. Maybe when they wake up, Joonmyun won’t be so frustrated with his friends, and Baekhee won’t be such a moody puppy.

She sleeps for less than an hour, but Baekhee actually does feel better when she gets up. Her head doesn’t hurt, at least. Next to her, Joonmyun’s curled up like a pillbug, and Baekhee leaves him with a blanket pulled up to his shoulders and a soft kiss on his cheek. Really, he puts up with so much. From all of them. It’s amazing he’s not balding from second-hand stress.

It’s the middle of the afternoon, too early for dinner. She could go back to campus and sit in the library or cafe. Avoidance is easy, but Baekhee’s brain has this annoying habit of making her feel guilty for it.

The apartment she and Junghae share is just down the hall, and she can hear music playing through the door. She slips through the front door; the music is coming from Junghae’s room. Baekhee sneaks down the short hall to her own room but backpedals to catch Junghae dancing and singing Like a Cat. She flings her button-up blouse across the room to join the growing pile of laundry, an obviously improvised addition to the choreo.

“Did you change your major and not tell me?”

Junghae jumps, arms crossing over herself automatically. They fall when she sees her room mate. “There’s not as much money in advertising, you know. I have a child to support, now.” She scoops the kitten up and kisses its head, waving a paw at Baekhee.

Baekhee makes herself comfortable on Junghae’s bed, tugging at the blankets and smiling when the kitten tries to catch the wrinkles. “I like your bra. It’s cute.” Junghae doesn't really have boobs; she wears cute, lacy bralettes and bandeaus and any kind of top and still looks amazing. It’s not fair. Baekhee’s been betrayed by underwire more than once. Cups that aren’t sewn in always manage to weasel their way out in the wash, which is a pain. Plus, there’s the awful summer struggle of wearing anything backless and debating between letting her strap show or her nipples be free.

“Right?” Junghae pulls a T-shirt on and smiles brightly. “I got it on sale, so it was even cuter to me. I went shopping with Kyungsoo and Yixiao.” The kitten toddles unsteadily across the bed when set down, curling up on the cardigan Junghae had worn earlier. 

Junghae pats Baekhee’s knees and sits against her chest with a drawn-out sigh, sliding down into a more comfortable slouch. “This is how a girl’s chest should be. Soft and comfortable.”

“Gee, thanks.” She’s been feeling a bit bloated, lately; it’s probably close to her period. She didn’t think it was obvious, though.

“It’s a compliment, Baek,” Junghae assures. “You’ve got, like, the perfect boobs. They look amazing in T-shirts and dresses and anything.”

Baekhee wishes Joonmyun hadn’t braided her hair; she can feel the blush in her ears. “I dunno, Junghwa’s are pretty nice.”

“She’s always wearing sports bras, though. _On top of a normal bra._ It’s such a waste. If I had boobs like hers, I’d be showing off so much cleavage.”

“Yeah, right, you prude.” Baekhee plucks at the T-shirt, a crew neck worn to softness.

“It’s from junior high and is comfy! Who do I have to impress at home, anyway?”

“What about me?” Baekhee whines and bats her lashes.

Junghae laughs. “I think we’re passed that. You’ve seen me in my ratty old Pokemon pajamas.” And they’re still adorable, printed with a Pikachu pattern all over. 

She slouches until her head is on Baekhee’s gut. The kitten’s almost asleep again, eyes barely slits and watching the girls with a feline smile. It’s peaceful with just the music from Junghae’s laptop, but Baekhee is naturally driven to talk.

“Why did you bring the kitten home?”

“She doesn’t have anywhere to go. I’ve seen her a lot, and it’s only recently she’s let me pick her up and hold her.” Junghae rolls over and pets the kitten’s back. Its purrs are loud, for such a tiny body. “I also thought we’d be a good home for her. I am sorry I didn’t ask first, though. I was too excited.”

Baekhee shrugs and folds her legs. “It’s fine. I don’t really mind, but we need to get stuff like food for her. Is she old enough for cat food?”

“Kitten food, yeah. I looked it up, and I think she’s at least seven weeks old, because her eyes aren’t blue anymore.” She looks over her shoulder at Baekhee. “Are you feeling better? Sehee said you had a headache before, and Chanyeol texted me, too, but your phone is off or something. Would you be up to coming with me to pick up some things?”

“Now? Is it okay leaving her alone?”

“Uh… We can close her in the bathroom with some water, I guess. That’ll be easiest to clean up, I think.”

“Buy me dinner, too?” Baekhee hates when she does this, adding unnecessary things and looking into things with idealist glasses. It just ends up hurting more, in the end.

Junghae laughs and smacks her thigh. “I’m buying the cat’s food; I have to pay for you, too?” She will, and they both know it. Baekhee stacks her thumb and forefinger as hearts and dances a little, though, just to make them believe everything’s normal, and her gut isn’t twisting itself into knots.

The kitten cries when closed in the bathroom, and both girls cover their ears so their hearts don’t break. “ _I feel so bad!_ ” Junghae cries. She leans against the door and calls, “We’ll be back, baby! Just hang in there!”

They lock their front door and head to the stairs. Junghae pulls a sweatshirt over her head and settles a cap over her hair. It’s an effortless look, but she makes it look intentional and calculated. She just looks _good_. Meanwhile, Baekhee unravels her braids and pulls her hair into a bun to hide the frizziness beneath her hood.

A bus ride away is a strip mall with a pet supply store. Baekhee’s had dogs before; Junghae only had fish growing up. Cats are a whole new territory, but there’s a kind—and really pretty; Baekhee’s getting serious girl crush vibes—employee behind the counter who points them to the aisles of cat food, litter, and toys.

Good cat food is _expensive_ , but Junghae insists on the best for their child. From her behavior thus far, the kitten’s happy on Junghae’s bed, so they skip cat beds, although there are really cute ones that look like donuts or are cavelike and shaped like sharks.

The employee follows them after a while, standing back with a smile. Baekhee can’t read her nametag, but it has a sticker of a chubby little hamster. “Can I help you find something specific?”

“Thank you.” Junghae crouches down to look at bowls on lower shelves. “We just got a kitten and aren’t really sure the best things to get for her.”

“Well, my Tan likes these.” The employee takes a pair of ceramic bowls with rubber bottoms from a shelf. There are patterned ones and solid colors and aren’t super expensive. “They’re heavy enough that if your kitten turns out to be the naughty sort, she can’t push them or flip them over. They’re also dishwasher safe but only on the top rack.”

“Aww, look Baekhee! This one has dinosaurs!” She places two bowls in the shopping basket on Baekhee’s arm. “We’ll get dinosaurs and puppies.”

“But she’s a cat.”

“We are raising our daughter to not be prejudiced or bias towards her own species. Love to all!” After receiving a crash course in different cat brushes and just choosing based on colour, Junghae grabs a cheap litter pan and scoop and carries a bag of litter herself, muttering that maybe they can toilet train the kitten. She hands over her card before the employee can scan anything, declaring that she doesn’t want to know how much she’s spent, but it’s necessary.

“Thank you for shopping with us.” She passes a bag to Baekhee and Junghae each with a smile. ”Good luck with your kitten!” They all bow multiple times, and Baekhee tries to not look down the employee’s shirt.

Baekhee is used to taking Junghae’s hand when they’re out and about, but she consciously stops herself and tucks her hands into her front hoodie pocket, instead. “So where now?”

“You said you wanted food.” Junghae glances at Baekhee’s pocket. “How about ramen? Just because it’s quick. I feel awful for leaving the kitten for so long.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m happy, as long as I’m fed.”

Junghae swings an arm over her shoulders, rocking them side to side as they wait for a crossing light. “That’s what I love about you. You’re a cheap date.”

 _Date_. Ignoring the cheap remark, Junghae called this a date. Baekhee might faint. Before she can, she elbows Junghae and asks, “What’re you naming the kitten, anyway? We can’t just keep calling her that. Bomi?” she suggests. “Because she’s so pretty.” 

She looks up at the sky and hums thoughtfully. It’s become overcast and feels like it’ll rain. They’re both more of summer people, with clear skies and heat; autumn is just pre-winter. “Aecha? _Loving daughter_.” Her grin is teasing and expectant. Baekhee rolls her eyes.

They stop in a convenience store for dinner. Baekhee goes at the bar counter along the window with their bags while Junghae grabs some chopsticks and cup ramen and fills them with hot water. An older man in a suit sits at the end of the counter, and a trio of chatty middle schoolers are at the other, so Baekhee and Junghae sit in the middle.

“You think she’s okay?” Junghae blows gently across her noodles while watching the sky.

“It’s not raining, yet, and she’s still a baby.” Baekhee eats too fast and burns her tongue. Junghae leans over and fans the noodles with her hand while Baekhee fans her mouth. “I bet she’s asleep in the sink or something.”

“I’d ask you to hurry and eat, so we can get back, but you’ll just have a mouth of blisters, then. Slow down!”

Baekhee manages to eat without burning herself again. Focusing on her food means she doesn’t focus so much on Junghae, and she can say the pink in her cheeks is from leaning over the steam from the cup noodles.

The students leave first; the businessman is still there, no longer eating, when Junghae and Baekhee pick up their garbage and leave.

It’s grayer and cooler outside. They hurry to the bus stop and make it just before it begins to drizzle. By the time they reach their bus stop near the university, it’s raining, and neither of them have an umbrella, so they once they’re clear of the other riders who do have umbrellas or raincoats, they take off running.

Running or not, they get wet, but they get inside faster by running. Runner’s high hits them both on the stairs, and Baekhee catches Junghae by the arm before she completely misses an entire step from laughing so hard. Their giggles bounce off the concrete stairs and walls. If they were calmer, they’d feel bad for their neighbors.

By the time they reach their own apartment, they’re only giggling occasionally between their shivers. Junghae takes the shopping bags and leaves them on the kitchen island, stripping off her wet sweatshirt and shuddering. Their building won’t turn the heat on until October.

“Baekhee!” she calls. The kitten meows and reaches a tiny paw beneath the bathroom door. Amazingly, nothing is shredded, although the toothbrushes and some makeup that sat out on the counter are now on the floor. “Come out and cuddle with us, so I can leech your warmth!” With the kitten in her arms, she wraps a blanket around them both, forming a cocoon on the sofa.

Baekhee brushes out her hair and change into her pajamas, leaving her soaked clothes hanging over the bathtub with Junghae's sweatshirt. It’s too early to get sick. She’s miserable enough without being sick, but she skates across the floor in fuzzy socks to her friend. “Is there room for me, with you, the kitten, and your massive love for her?” Props to her for keeping the bitterness out of her voice.

Junghae smiles and pats the spot beside her after scooting towards the arm of the sofa. "There's always room for you, Baek. I can cuddle you both!" 

Baekhee hovers at the opposite arm of the sofa with a soft scowl. _But the kitten gets to sit on your lap._ They’re cold, though, and she’s selfish and pathetic enough to take advantage of any opportunity. She tucks her legs beneath her and sits a little ways away, hoping the heat in her ears isn't noticeable beneath her hair.

The cat stretches out, leaning towards her. Baekhee's always declared herself a dog person, but she's weak for anything cute. She smiles when the cat pushes its nose against her fingers, rubbing its face over the fingerpads to beg for chin scratches with a soft, high mew.

They sit silently for a while, Baekhee watching the cat while Junghae watches Baekhee. "Do you wanna talk, Baekhee?" It’s a stupid question, generally. Baekhee doesn’t need to have a clear topic in mind to talk. She loves talking. She even talks in her sleep. Now though, she plays dumb.

"What about?"

"What's been bothering you for the past few days. You’ve been weirder than usual,” Baekhee hits her knee, “and quieter and jumpier, but it looks like it’s only around me. Did I do something?"

"No. It’s nothing." She didn’t think Junghae noticed. Baekhee shrugs and casually pulls her hair over her shoulder to hang like a curtain between them.

Junghae's fingers comb through her damp hair and tuck as much as she can behind Baekhee's burning ear. Most of it still hangs, though. "I know how much you love cute things, and this is like the first time you're even touching this cat. Look at her!" She holds the kitten up between them; its little feet kick in the air. Baekhee tickles its belly. _It’s so soft!_

"I just don't want to get dander all over when I hang out with Chanyeol."

"He was fine earlier. As long as he doesn’t touch his face after petting her, he’s fine."

"Oh... I guess it's no big deal, then. Sorry." She holds her breath and prays Junghae lets it drop. She can feel the weight of her stare, but a stare and speech are different.

Baekhee prefers speech. She hates the quiet. It makes her want to fill it with something.

"Junghae, you know I like girls, right?" _Anything but that something, idiot!_

"Yeah. You told me in high school." After a school festival, Baekhee had seen her crush and her crush's boyfriend making out beneath the field bleachers. Unoriginal and risky, but they were too preoccupied to care. It was just embarrassing on Baekhee's part, because of course she'd fall for a straight girl and not learn from the experience. "Do you like someone now? Is that why you're acting funny?"

Baekhee does what she does second-best, after distracting people; she hides. The cat's curled on Junghae's thigh, dozing. Baekhee pushes at Junghae's arm until she can burrow between her and the sofa.

"Baekhee... c'mon, honey, talk to me."

It's muffled, but Junghae feels the stubborn _No_ against her back. So she just waits. Sooner or later, Baekhee has to come up for air or to talk, the two main things that keep her alive.

Junghae’s only counted to _thirty-three one thousand_ when Baekhee pops back up with a gasp.

“I mean, like, _fine_. I do like someone right now, and I’ve actually liked them for a long time, but it’s not like they really noticed? And I haven’t said anything, because we’re best friends, and that’d be super weird, right? And what’s the deal with being gay and loving straight people? It’s not fair. So I’m just kind of waiting, but I don’t know what I’m waiting for. A final heartbreak, so I can move on? I don’t get it! Feelings are hard and awful, and I wish I didn’t have any—” Junghae kisses the corner of her mouth. She’s kissed Baekhee before, on the cheek or forehead or hand, but never the mouth. Baekhee sits still and wide-eyed like a rabbit. “Why did you do that?”

“Chanyeol says it’s the only sure way to get you to shut up.”

Red floods Baekhee’s face and ears. “ _Oh my God_. That was _one time_!” Back in high school, she’d been goofing around and just being hyper at some school festival or event when Chanyeol suddenly turned around and kissed her. She’d been too shocked and embarrassed to do anything but blush. That’s probably when she really started realizing her liking of girls, though, so she could probably thank him, sometime. Maybe he’ll take it out of proportion and think he’s at fault for turning Baekhee into a lesbian because he’s so bad at kissing. That’d be kind of funny. Cruel, but funny.

Junghae leans in and kisses her again, longer this time, and pulls back just enough to rest their foreheads together. “Seriously, Baek, stop stressing out. It’s only cute for so long until you start to make _me_ stress out.”

“But I just— I-I-I don’t…”

“I really like you, Byun Baekhee. A whole lot, and I thought it was obvious. You’re friendly and fun and support me no matter what—even if you really shouldn’t, and we get into trouble—and as much as I love you as my friend, I’d love you even more as my girlfriend.” She nuzzles their noses together in an eskimo kiss. “Go out with me?”

“You want me to be your…?”

“Girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” She can’t help it. Her eyes well up with hot tears, and the poor cat bolts from Junghae’s lap at her high wail. Even Junghae looks a little pained, but she wipes Baekhee’s tears from her cheeks with the palms of her hands and waits patiently for the wails to lessen to something more manageable, like snuffly mumbles. “Are you serious?” she blubbers. “Like—you really like me like that? I’m not dreaming or something?”

“You are not dreaming.” Junghae’s a sympathetic crier; her eyes are pink with impending tears. “You’ve never cried this much in your sleep. And I’d know, because I’ve known you so long and have slept in the same room, if not the same bed, for pretty much all that time. This is reality, and I’m waiting for you.”

“But I’ve been waiting for, like, _ever_ , first!”

“You never said anything!”

“I didn’t think I had a chance!” She wipes her eyes with the blanket. “Boys are always all over you, and you didn’t even notice.”

“Of course I noticed. I’m amazing.” Junghae kisses her salty cheek. “I just don’t like any boys nearly as much as I like you.”

“Seriously? You’re not making fun of me?”

“Would I—? Wait. I would. But this time I’m not. I promise. I really really _really_ like you, and I have been waiting for you to say something about it, because you’re like the most forward person I know, but then I was thinking maybe it was different, because it was me, and you didn’t want to say anything that would hurt my feelings.” Junghae doesn’t usually ramble, and it’s pretty cute.

Baekhee digs around for an edge of Junghae’s blanket and sits beneath it with her, tucking it closed around them both. “We’re both really dumb.”

“Now we can be dumb together!” Junghae chirps. 

There are a lot of reasons why Baekhee adores her girlfriend, Kim Junghae. Somewhere near the top of the list are her patience, persistence, and understanding that come from years of knowing Baekhee.

The kitten returns cautiously, making a solid attempt at jumping onto the sofa when the girls wiggle their fingers and call with kissy sounds.

“Hey, where’s your phone?" Baekhee wipes her cheeks with the blanket. "Selfie to celebrate!” After scrolling through a series of posts with Sehee, Junghwa, and the kitten, they add a slideshow of two photos: The first shows the kitten’s adorably disgusted face as they each kiss a cheek; the second show the kitten looking up at them as they kiss each other.

 **143 likes**  
**baekhee_xo** Welcome our daughter, Danbi!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/BeardedGingers), [Tumblr](http://acatwhowritesthings.tumblr.com/), & [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/acatonthecomputer); come chat or even leave me prompts or suggestions! (=ↀωↀ=)


End file.
